kikaiderfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Komyoji (Manga)
Dr. Hiroshi Komyoji is the creator of the Kikaider Brothers as well as the Destructoids used by DARK after being forced to by Professor Gill. He was abducted at the start of the series and his brain is later implanted into the body of Saburo (a.k.a. Hakaider) until the end of the first half of the manga. Appearance Dr. Komyoji was a middle-aged man somewhere in his fifties with a bald top and gray hair on the sides. He is of short height due to age. He usually wears a white lab coat in all of his appearances. Personality Dr. Komyoji was a mild mannered man who strove to find out the truth behind Professor Gill and DARK after the death of his son Ichiro. Treating his creations as though they were his own children, Dr. Komyoji sought to protect them from Professor Gill with a Conscience Circuit. But this was mostly unsuccessful and only Jiro came even close to perfection due to the psychological overload many of the robots experienced. He also wanted to protect his children Mitsuko and Mamoru, shipping Jiro to them for safety. Dr. Komyoji loves music and programmed his robots with the skill to play them. History Dr. Komyoji had a wife who bore him a son named Ichiro. However, Ichiro was killed in what appeared to be accident as he investigated the mysterious factories that were spewing pollution. Dr. Komyoji then met Herbert Gill who introduced Dr. Komyoji to the mother of his children Mitsuko and Mamoru and provided funding for some of Dr. Komyoji's projects. However, his new wife was revealed to be a spy for Professor Gill to use Dr. Komyoji's inventions in Gill's quest for world domination. With this revelation, Dr. Komyoji broke ties with his wife and Professor Gill to start projects that would oppose Gill. His first attempts of robots with a conscience however ended in failure with the Dracula android defecting to Professor Gill and Ichiro proving to be too violent. Dr. Komyoji then managed to complete a partially working Conscience Circuit on his newest creation Jiro. But before Jiro could be completed, DARK henchmen attacked and abducted Dr. Komyoji. Dr. Komyoji managed to eject Jiro to prevent him from being captured as well. Afterwards Dr. Komyoji was forced to make the Destructoids for Professor Gill and many of them were fought by Jiro. He managed to get out of a facility for a short time, enough for Jiro to see him and look for the scientists. Unfortunately, when Jiro found him Dr. Komyoji's brain was removed from his body. Jiro later met the cyborg Saburo also known as Hakaider who had Dr. Komyoji's brain implanted into him. The ruthless cyborg managed to fight off Jiro twice in battle and was ordered to remove the Conscience Circuit. But Dr. Komyoji's subconscious prevented this from happening and instead repaired Jiro. Taking the chance, Jiro took Hakaider as he attacked Professor Gill and took some of DARK's scientists to put Dr. Komyoji's brain back into his body. The operation was successful and Jiro escaped before the base exploded. Reunited with his family, Dr. Komyoji asked for Jiro's guitar to complete the Conscience Circuit after an encounter with Professor Gill as Hakaider. But the guitar was destroyed and the doctor directed Jiro to a temple where Ichiro was kept. With Dr. Komyoji's condition worsening, he and his children leave for Europe for treatment. Afterwards they are not seen for the rest of the manga.